bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Koszmar powraca, odrodzenie Espady
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 悪夢再び…復活の十刃 | romaji = Akumu futatabi…fukkatsu no Esupāda | numer odcinka = 278 | rozdziały = Rozdział 363, Rozdział 364 | arc = Sztuczne miasto Karakura, część 2 | poprzedni odcinek = Punkt kulminacyjny! Kyōraku kontra Starrk! | następny odcinek = Hirako i Aizen! Spotkanie przeznaczenia | premieraJa = 6 lipca 2010 | opening = ChAngE | ending = Stay Beautiful }} Koszmar powraca, odrodzenie Espady jest dwieście siedemdziesiątym ósmym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Espada powraca do gry, na pole walki przybywają Visoredzi. Opis Kapitanowie Gotei 13 są już zmęczeni walką, ale szala zwycięstwa powoli przechyla się na ich stronę. Tier Harribel nadal jest uwięziona w lodowym obelisku Tōshirō. W tym samym czasie Suì-Fēng pada wycieńczona po użyciu Bankai. Marechiyo próbuje ją wesprzeć, jednak kapitan odrzuca jego pomoc. Ōmaeda spogląda na dym pozostały po Barraganie i stwierdza, że Arrancar był naprawdę niesamowity, ale Suì-Fēng nie odpowiada. Ściskając swoją ranną rękę, po chwili odrzeka, że co się stało to się nie odstanie i oddala się z miejsca walki. thumb|left|190px|Starrk uskakuje przed przekierowanym Cero W tym samym czasie, Ukitake i Kyōraku toczą walkę ze Starrkiem. Jūshirō, używając swojego Shikai, przekierowuje Cero w stronę Espady. Coyote zastanawia się co się wydarzyło przed chwilą i stwierdza, że rzeczywiście kapitan użył Cero. Ukitake ucisza Shunsuia i mówi, że skoro tamci walczą we dwójkę i Kyōraku nie ma zamiaru użyć Bankai, lepiej dołączy się do walki. Starrk zwraca się do Jūshirō i pyta jakim cudem wystrzelił tamto Cero. Ukitake ze spokojem odpowiada, że sam się nad tym zastanawia i być może gdy zrobią powtórkę sytuacji, to sobie przypomni. Głos Lilynette ostrzega, że to może być pułapka, jednak Coyote ignoruje ją i wystrzeliwuje Cero. Tak jak poprzednim razem, Cero zostaje odesłane w stronę Starrka. Lilynette karci go za to, że jej nie słuchał. Primera kontynuuje atak, jednak kończy się on tam samo jak wcześniej. Po chwili pojawia się za Ukitake i mówi, że już to zrozumiał. Wyjaśnia, że kapitan absorbuje ataki przeciwnika, a następnie wykorzystuje je przeciwko niemu. Jūshirō jest pod wrażeniem, że jego technika została rozpracowana już po trzech atakach. Starrk dodaje jeszcze, że ta umiejętność ma pewnie swoje limity i jeśli wystrzeli tysiąc pocisków naraz, z pewnością tego nie uniknie. Espada szykuje się do strzału, jednak zostaje zaatakowany od tyłu przez Shunsuia. Krzyczy do kapitana, że takie ataki są do niego nie podobne, a Kyōraku odpowiada, że najwyraźniej za mało go zna. Starrk wystrzeliwuje serię Cero myśląc, że uda mu się trafić Shunsuia, jednak na jego miejscu pojawia się Ukitake, który przekierowuje atak. thumb|right|190px|Hooleer w sztucznej Karakurze Niespodziewanie na niebie otwiera się gigantyczna Garganta, budząc niepokój u Shinigamich. Wychodzi z niej Wonderweiss Margela wraz z ogromnym potworem, Hooleerem. Sajin Komamura spostrzega, że widział już oko tej bestii gdy Aizen, Gin i Tōsen uciekali z Soul Society. Wonderweiss spogląda w stronę Ukitake, po czym niemal natychmiastowo pojawia się za nim i przebija mu ręką klatkę piersiową. Kyōraku rzuca się na Arrancara, ale Starrk wykorzystuje moment nieuwagi przeciwnika i przystawia mu pistolet do pleców, po czym używa Cero. Primera komentuje, że najwyraźniej Aizen miał dość czekania, skoro wezwał pomoc. Zaskoczony Yamamoto wykrzykuje imiona swoich uczniów. Wonderweiss wydobywa z siebie przeraźliwy pisk, który ma na celu skruszenie lodu, w którym uwięziona jest Harribel. Swoim piskiem odpędza również dym, który zasłaniał wciąż żywego Barrgana. thumb|left|190px|Visoredzi pojawiają się na polu walki Shinigami są zaskoczeni nagłym zwrotem akcji. Kira mówi Komamurze aby poszedł i wspomógł w walce pozostałych, ponieważ ich egzystencja utraci sens gdy pozostali przepłacą to życiem. Hooleer zdmuchuje płomienne więzienie uwalniając tym samym trójkę zdradzieckich kapitanów. Kiedy wszyscy Shinigami tracą nadzieję, w sztucznej Karakurze pojawiają się Visoredzi. Shinji Hirako mówi do Aizena, że dawno się nie widzieli. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Renji, Uryū, Ichigo, Rukia, Sado i Orihime znajdują się w mieście z endingu, jednak nikogo tam nie zastają. Kurosaki przypomina, że Ukitake ogłosił tu zbiórkę. Ishida zauważa stojącą trochę dalej grupkę ludzi łudząco podobnych do kapitanów 8. i 13. Oddziału, jednak okazują się to być całkowicie nieznani mężczyźni. Rukia spogląda na zegarek i mówi, że spóźnią się na samolot. W tej samej chwili słyszą dźwięk lecącego nad nimi samolotu. Występujące postacie Walki * Shunsui Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake kontra Coyote Starrk Użyte moce i umiejętności Użyte Kidō: * Lecznicze Kidō * Bakudō 75. (wspomnienie) * Bakudō 99. (wspomnienie) Użyte Techniki: * * Techniki Shinigamich: * Techniki Hollowów: * * * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * * Bankai: * (wspomnienie) Uwolnione Resurrección: * * * Pozostałe moce: * (wspomnienie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki